You Saved Me
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Shane thinks about something that could end him. What does it have to do with Mitchie? Warning: Contains thoughts of suicide. I don't own anything Camp Rock related...


**Mitchie,**

You must know why I am writing you this letter. I just can't take it anymore. My life that is. I know that one day things might change, but that day is too far away. I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong. I mean you are my best friend. I guess I could've told you my feelings but I couldn't take rejection. Not after my mom. I guess I will take after her in a way. After I send you this letter I am going to find her stash. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her. I was embarrassed. She decided that pills would be her escape after my father's death. She thought they wouldn't hurt me. But most of all, she thought that I would never go this far.

I'm sorry I never told you that I frequently thought about this. I didn't think you should have to worry about it. I thought you should be a carefree teenager. I'm sorry that I will never get to see your smile the day you turn 16. I know that's tomorrow and I'm sorry it has to be this way. I'm sure you will move on someday. For that I am happy. I want you to continue on with your life instead of dwelling on your life. I want you to meet new people and to help them from taking this path. I know you can do it.

Sometimes I wish you would pry more. I wish you could've seen this coming. I wish you would hold me like you used to. I wish you could love me like I did. I wish I didn't have to do this. But it's too late for me.

What I am trying to say, Mitch, is goodbye. I guess the light at the end of my tunnel didn't exist. I guess I could say you were the only thing that kept me going for this long. I guess I love you.

**Sorry it had to end this way,**

**Shane**

_I sat and thought about when to do it. I knew my mother was home so I could try now. Tonight would be better. I fiddled with the end of the letter I was about to send to Mitchie. I didn't want to do this on her birthday but I knew I could go another day. My mom basically abandoned me when my father died. I guess she couldn't handle it any better that I had._

_I set my alarm for 12:00 exactly. I decided I should get a little sleep and dream for the last time. I sighed and gently placed the note on my night stand and my head on my pillow. Within seconds I was in a deep slumber dreaming about the one thing that I have dreamt about for a little over a year, Mitchie. I smiled every time her name was brought up in a conversation and my stomach did flips whenever I saw her._

_I heard some rustling in my room that caused me to stir awake. I knew it wasn't 12:00 yet so someone had to be in my room. Slightly scared, I turned over and tried to locate the source. I gasped in fright as I came face to face with Mitchie, my letter in her hand. When I finally got a good look at her, she had tears streaming down her face. It was then that I realized she read my letter._

"_Shane, why?" Her voice trailed off as she sat on my bed. I was afraid to move. "Why would you think about something like that?" I shrugged not knowing whether to give her a straight answer or not._

"_Mitchie, it has to be done." She stared at me in disbelief before speaking._

"_Wrong, Shane. It doesn't have to be done. Your life is far too important to me. How could you think that if you died, I wouldn't think about you and how it was my fault? How could you think I wouldn't regret not telling you that I loved you too? How could you think that I wouldn't help you through this?" Tears came streaming down her face. It pained me to think that those tears were my doing. I had broken a girl that I had only seen cry once. The one thing that replayed in my head was 'how could you think I wouldn't regret not telling you that I loved you?'_

"_You love me?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded and I thought back to the letter. I thought that maybe she was making this up because I admitted I loved her in the letter. "Are you just saying that because I said that?" I decided it would be better to ask than finding out later. She shook her head, smiling lightly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a simple piece of paper with the world 'I love you, Shane Grey' on it._

"_Always have, always will." She said gently as she stroked my cheek. She leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss and with that kiss all my thoughts melted._

_That was the day that Mitchie saved me. Even though we never talk about it, I always thank god. Without that day, I would have been in the ground. I guess Mitchie was the light at the end of my tunnel. I guess she was the only thing that saved me. _

_After that day, she came by my house to check on me. She never admitted that she was worried I might have those thoughts again. But who wouldn't, if their best friend almost did? Sometimes I thank her for being there and not letting me do that. Sometimes I am thankful that I thought about doing that. I think that if I didn't do that then Mitchie and I wouldn't be getting married tomorrow. Sometimes all it takes is a friend to help you get through life._


End file.
